Bleacher stands comprised of sections provided with guard rails at the ends to prevent accidental falling off are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Raymond 3,788,608, Wiese 3,401,918 and Mackintosh 3,869,835. The Wiese structure is provided with end rails having telescoping sections mounted to the upper ends of posts so that as the seat sections are telescoped the rail sections fold upwardly into parallel relation. To provide for such parallel disposition the posts are offset at their lower ends. The Raymond structure shows guard rails pivoted to posts which are fastened at their lower ends to the seat sections. One of the posts is pivoted at its lower end and the other removably mounted so that when the seat sections are telescoped the removable posts may be removed for folding of the rails to upright positions. The Mackintosh structure has telescoping seat sections which are progressively from back to front shorter so that when the sections are telescoped the guard rails nest one within another in parallel relation. The structure of this invention is designed to provide a bleacher stand where the telescoping sections are all of the same length and there are guard rails at the ends of the sections which can be nested one within another without folding, telescoping or dismantling any of the structural parts.